30 Day Fiction Challenge
by Summerrainstorm
Summary: This challenge was found on 30daychallengearchive.. Basically thirty chapters of drabbles with each chapter having a different prompt. This will be featuring my OC Mandy, and will touch on different genres.


Hello everyone! I have decided to do this challenge that I found on Tumblr. I am to do a different topic each day, and this will just be a collection of those topics. Each chapter will be exactly five hundred words, so this can also help me with my editing skills and learning to be more concise in my writing. I will probably stick with Total Drama, since I actually have a good OC of a character named Mandy. If you want more information about her, feel free to look her up on one of my Virtual Space accounts. I will send you the information if you want it.

_Anywayyyyy_, let's get this started.

Day 1 —Select a book at random in the room. Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new story.

"**Gwendolen**

I will be very glad indeed to tell him what I think of his conduct. (_Goes over to _**JACK**_) _… Up to the present moment I will frankly admit that I have always admired you. Now I simply adore you. It requires merely physical courage to sacrifice oneself. To sacrifice others moral courage is necessary."

– _"The Importance of Being Earnest"_

Looking up from the script held nervously in her hands, Mandy gulped. The bright lights of the stage were making her have to squint, and a headache was already forming. She sighed, looking down to the front row. She was auditioning for the role of Mary in _The Insanity of Mary Girard_. She really enjoyed reading through the play, and knew that this would be a good role to put on her list of achievements for her college applications. Perfect, really.

Noah, the theater teacher's favorite student, had been chosen to be the director as the teacher directed a separate play. Noah had decided to take this role seriously and had told everyone to write which parts they wanted to audition for, pick a small scene from a play they liked and a partner, and perform the scene for him.

Across the stage from her was Heather and Scott, the two partners she had chosen specifically for this scene. Scott wasn't a great actor, after all, so in comparison she would be much better. However, Heather _was_ a great actor, so she wouldn't be left alone to flounder when Scott had the wrong tone or missed a cue. She had it all planned out.

"Thank you, that's enough," Noah said, waving his hand.

He sounded rather bored, which just helped to piss Mandy off. However, to keep from compromising herself into offending him and not receiving a role, she stayed silent and nodded.

"Cast list will be up Monday."

Mandy nodded once more and led the way off the stage, wiping at her forehead discreetly, hoping no one saw. She didn't get nervous, so this was surprising. She had stage fright, it seemed, and she didn't like that. She could just imagine herself actually getting a good part and learning all of the lines by heart only to croak onstage. She was determined to not let that happen.

She went down the stairs and to the third row, the other two following after her. Scott sat next to her, looking annoyed, as Heather went off to sit by herself. She had done her socializing for the day. Mandy glanced over at Scott, frowning.

"The hell is wrong with you?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. _She_ was the one with the problem here!

He merely shook his head and looked forward, not wanting to speak with the girl that had just caused him to do something so embarrassing like _acting_. He was only in this dumb class because it gave him the chance to see Mandy in funny costumes and tease her about any little mistakes she made. And yet she comes here and makes him actually perform, especially in front of that judgmental asshole Noah.

Huffing in frustration, Scott rolled his eyes and looked away. He'd probably bring it up later in one of their fights or something, but for now he reached over and grabbed her hand, snickering at the singing Beth on stage.

"This isn't Glee, four eyes!"


End file.
